


“Fatal Ties.”

by BerriJamJam (yanyansguts)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Berry is dating SF Chara, But mega Angst is the goal my dudes, Dead UnderSwap Sans, F/F, F/M, Gore, Horror, M/M, Mutt wants Berry, Papyrus is a already Suicidal bab, Sans Is A Dick, Suicidal and Depressed Swap Papyrus, Suicide, Undefell Sans possible love interest, Underfell Papyrus isn’t that big of dick, i fucking hate it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyansguts/pseuds/BerriJamJam





	“Fatal Ties.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blue dies, leaving a broken hearted Honey behind to deal with his loss, he goes on the hunt for his brothers killers. On his journey he falls in love with a new lover- a sickening plot twist with a murderer.   
> Who's the murderer? Who and why does Honey fallen in love with? Read to find out.
> 
> THIS BOOK IS NSFW, 18+. HORROR AND GORE ARE HEAVILY USED AND SHOWN THROUGHOUT THIS BOOK. MINORS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Honey laid in his bed, staring at his ceiling. His eye sockets showed that he was more than tired— his soul starved for him to just get a wink of sleep, but nothing was feeding that specific hunger. It's been 6 days since he's shut those eye sockets of his.

After watching his brother be raped brutally and tortured to death, he couldn't. His soul ached, hands twitching. He could no longer morn. Honey cried for as much as he could, his soul could only tug every so often.

"*...." He sat up slowly, his bed crying out for Honey to just lay back down for another hour or so. His bones creaked, wincing as he stood. Honey stepped out of his room, yawning as he walked down his narrow hallway, into the bathroom. He flicked the light on, pulling his dingy orange hoodie off and turned to look at himself in the mirror.

Stars, he looked horrific.

Honey blinked, leaning in towards his reflection. Something wasn't right.

Something.

Just wasn't right at all.

A skeletal hand shot out from the mirror, grabbing his neck swiftly, causing Honey to gasp and choke, eye sockets growing wide as he grabbed at the wrist. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME. WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE. WHERE WERE YOU. WHY, WHY, WHY?!" Honey heaved, tears welling up in his eye sockets as he stared at his brother, who was now slowly coming out from the mirror. "I TRUSTED YOU.. I CALLED FOR YOU.. I SCREAMED FOR YOU AND YOU NEVER CAME!" "*I-I'm so sorry— Blue I never- I never knew—"

Honey stopped.

He blinked a few times, staring at his reflection. His hand wrapped tightly around his throat as his left hand was pressed against the mirror. What was he doing? He slowly let go of his neck, stepping back from the mirror until his back hit the wall.

He felt.. so useless. Honey slid down the wall, bringing his knees close to his chest as quiet pants of breath could be heard. Honey shut his eyes.

"*What happened to him?!" Honey's voice was frantic, grabbing the shirt of an officer. "*Its been two weeks— AND YOU HAVEN'T FOUND HIM?!" The officer gave a saddened look, but kept a straight face, grabbing Honey's wrist as he tried calling him down. "S-Sir if you'll just—" "*FUCK OFF! IF YOU CAN'T FIND HIM, I WILL!" His words were serious, growling as his eye sockets flickered. "*I-I've waited so fucking long.. SO LONG. WHERE IS MY BROTHER! HAVE YOU EVEN LOOKED FOR HIM?!" His eye sockets welled up with tears, hands balled up into fists. ".. We.. We found a.. here." The cop handed Honey a blue scarf, tattered with little splatters of blood upon it. "*... W-What—" The Blood.

It was Blue's.

Honey opened his eye sockets, staring at the ugly green bathroom carpet his brother said he would change after the rest of the House was done renovating. Blue had such big goals, so many friends yet— such a small, small family. It was only Honey and him. Honey always felt he was.. the father figure, sometimes getting the feeling that Blue would mother him at times. But that was done.

He needed- no, had to move on. He had to move forward from this horrific happening. Honey sat up, (he had finally fallen asleep for a good 3 hours and slid down the wall only to curl up and hug himself during his slumber), rising to his feet. He stared at his dirty socks. Christ, he smelt like sweat. He was in need for social interaction, his therapist said it was to do good for him. But first, a shower.

Honey had his hands on the walls of his shower, the steaming hot droplets of water running down his ribs and spine. It felt like heaven.

”*I should've been there for him, I should've been there for him, I should've been there for him-" the words constantly ran through his brain dead skull. So many things he should have done by never did. So many things.

Oh.

So.

Many.

“Honey? I brought you your favorite; Chinese." Muffet was one of the few trusted friends Honey had. She would occasionally check on him to make sure he wasn't starving or dead. Honey peered his head out from his room, eye lights glowing softly. The sight made Muffet flinch and shiver. Sometimes he gave her the spooks.

"*Orange chicken and Fried rice?" Muffet gave a half hearted smile, nodding her head. Honey crept out from his room, walking into the living room slash dinning room area. Blue liked open concept, so once they moved to the surface; They bought a house that Blue could actually adapt.During the renovation, Blue tore down a wall.

The memories.

They were coming back.

"What do you wanna drink?" Muffet had walked into the kitchen, looking over her shoulder to stare back at her friend. "*Beer. Something dark too." A soft sigh could be heard, one that Honey knew all too well. "*You say you don't judge but that's a lie. You and I both know that." Honey opened the takeout box, a beer slamming down on the Living room table beside Honey. "... Your doctor said to stop drinking. I'm trying to keep you alive and well. Obviously that's not helping— This is your last beer, Papyrus." Honey growled at the name, taking a swig of the cheap beer. "*Tastes like shit." "Hope it does, maybe you'll choke."

Muffet paused.

"*..." Honey stared at the beer bottle, eye lights disappearing. She went too far this time. She really did. Muffet stood up and picked her box up, kissing the skeletons cheek in a friend manner only for Honey to jerk away. A hurt look was in her many eyes, stepping away and leaving his home.

He was alone.

Again.

The feeling made his stomach turn. He sat his beer down, laying the take out box down upon the table and rose to his feet. Honey walked into the kitchen, pulling a knife out from the kitchen drawer and walked into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door shut. That was it. He was done. Honey just couldn't take it anymore. Why be here when all he was was a nuisance?

Exactly. He was just a fly that nobody could get rid of, only one person could.

Himself.


End file.
